


Phantom Faces

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diners, Flashbacks, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hell, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Pancakes, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Shower Sex, Smut, passionate kissing, rugaroo, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circa beginning of season 7. Sam has just recently gotten his memories back, including those from his time in the pit. As the memories haunt his dreams in the form of nightmares, Sam finds that it's becoming harder and harder to fall asleep. He prays about these nightmares out of desperation, but will anyone answer his prayers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so I do apologize if it seems a bit sloppy at first. I plan to update AT LEAST once a week. I will add a new chapter every Saturday AT THE LATEST unless I tell you guys otherwise.

As the knife dug into Sam's chest, he yelled out in agony. He couldn't see the knives weilder but he had a pretty good idea of who it was. His head ached and blood had dripped into his eyes from the gash on his forehead. The room started to get hot, excruciatingly so. His skin started to burn. "DEAN!" He yelled out.

 

Sam bolted upright in bed, sweat pouring down his face. He got up and walked to the bathroom, turning on the tap and splashing cold water over his face. Just a dream. He told himself. It was only a dream.

But it had felt so real. He rubbed his chest where the dagger had pierced him, and he could swear it felt sticky and sore. His head ached and he could swear his skin was burning.  
Sam made his way back to his bed, afraid to fall asleep again. Lately he couldn't go a night without something like that happening. The nightmares. They haunted him even when he was awake. He knew that the minute he closed his eyes he'd be right back in the pit.

Too scared to fall back asleep but too tired to do anything else, Sam went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. He opened it with a small 'pop' and sat down at the table.  
Soon, Sam became too tired to put off sleep any longer. As he crawled back into bed he sent up a silent prayer that his dreams wouldn't be riddled with nightmares.

 

Miraculously, his prayers seemed to have been answered when he woke up the next morning, more rested than he had been in a long time.  
He wondered if his prayer had really been answered, if it wasn't just a coincidence, but he decided not to press it.

"Dean, get up. We've got a hunt." Sam said. He had already showered and was now on his laptop browsing for possible hunts.

Dean rubbed at his eyes groggily. "Huh?" He said.

"In Holland, Michigan." Sam clarified. "Sounds like a possessed object."

Dean listened as he got dressed. "An ancient scroll, worth a lot apparently, it's owners, five in the past year, have all died in mysterious ways." Sam continued.

Dean nodded as he grabbed a beer. "Let's get moving then."

 

They loaded up the Impala and headed out. After about eight hours on the road Sam started to feel a little tired. He sent up another silent prayer, closed his eyes, and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

Dean woke Sam up about two hours later when they had reached the motel. "Sleep well?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah, actually." Sam said, surprising himself when he realized he was telling the truth.  
Sam was almost positive that something was answering his prayers, though he wasn't sure exactly what.  
But, at the moment he was preoccupied with the case at hand.

"It says here that the current owner of the scroll lives just outside of town." Sam said. He had been researching while Dean got a little sleep.

"Let's go." Dean said, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on.

 

"Well that was easy." Sam said sarcastically, rubbing his head where it had hit the wall.

"It would've been if every ghost in the world didn't veiw you as a punching bag." Dean said in reply.  
Sam shot Dean his trademark bitchface and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

Dean stared at the bathroom door, a worried expression on his face. He knew Sam wasn't doing well, even though his brother would never tell him that.  
With a sigh he sat down on the couch and flipped open his laptop. Popping open a beer that he had grabbed from the fridge.

"Shower's open." Sam said after a few minutes. Dean grunted in reply, then got up and headed to towards the bathroom.  
Sam was tired and decided to sleep. He sent up another prayer, still not sure what or who was answering them, and crawled into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories no longer haunt Sam's nightmares, but daylight is an entirely different world. Will his savior reveal their face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, again I'm new to the writing side of fanfiction so be gentle with me

He woke up a few hours later from a dreamless sleep. He looked over at Dean's bed to see that the older an was gone. He had probably gone out to a bar, unable to sleep himself.

/I know there's someone there. Someone listening to my prayers. You, you fixed my nightmares and I can't thank you enough. So thanks, whoever you are. Thank you./

After Sam had finished praying he got up and went to the fridge, grabbing himself a beer. He flopped down onto the couch and opened his laptop.

He closed his eyes for a moment to think. When he opened them, he was back in the pit.

 

A familiar figure came into his line of view. Hia arms were strung up and his legs chained to the floor, him to watch over Dean. As he closed his eyes, giving in to the pain, a bright light played at the inside of his eyelids.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was gentle, not like the hand that had recently been torturing him. Still, he was too afraid to open his eyes, fearing that it was just another trick.  
He stayed like that for awhile, eyes clenched shut in denial of whatever new kind of torture was waiting for him when, at last, he let his eyes open just a smidge.

For the life of him he could not have predicted what he was about to see.

 

As unexplainable tears welled up in his eyes, all he could think to say was, "You? But you're, you died."

"Like you haven't?" Gabriel asked, a cocky grin on his face. His hand was still on Sam's shoulder, and Sam was sure that it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

 

He still half believed that Gabriel's appearance was just another trick, but he couldn't bring himself to care just then as he pulled the smaller man into a hug.

"Sasquatch. Sas- Sam!" Gabriel exclaimed. Sam pulled back and looked at the angel. "You're crushing me." He said.

"Sorry." Sam said, feeling a blush creep into his face. "How did you know to come?" He asked. He's been wondering for a few minutes now. 

"I've been watching you. And before say 'that's creepy' let me explain. I heard your prayers a few nights ago. The ones about the nightmares. I answered them, and I've been watching you ever since."

"So it was you." Sam didn't phrase it as a question, and a blush crept into his already pink cheeks as he uttered a small 'thank you'.

 

"Of course it was me. I'm the only angel that would ever answer the prayers of a Winchester." He said the last word with a sort of mocked distaste and Sam realized that he was immitating his brothers and sisters.

Sam contemplated his next question carefully before asking what had been on his mind since he saw Gabriel. "But how are you here? You died. I saw your body, the scorch marks of your wings."

"What's dead doesn't always stay dead, Sasquatch. I'll be watching."was all Gabriel said. Before Sam could reply, he heard the familiar flapping of wings that signified the angels departure.

Sam looked up, as if hoping to find some remnant of his angelic savior there, but all he found was a spider on the dirty motel ceiling.

 

It was then that Dean walked in. "Sammy?" He asked, hurrying over to hos brother, who hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. "Why are you crying?" Dean asked.

Sam hadn't noticed the tears until Dean said that. He said nothing, but smiled to himself as he reached up to wipe away the tears of joy that signified Gabriel's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. Hopefully you guys will stick around for the chapters to come! Please comment, I can't improve without feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's haunting flashbacks may be gone, but he's definitely not out of the clear yet. Will his guardian angel come through for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty short but I promise the next one will be like twice as long!

That happiness was short-lived though, as an awful migraine set in to take the place of the memories and halucinations.

Sam grunted in pain and curled into himself, grabbing his head in an effort to ease the pain.

"Sammy?!" He heard Dean calling him, but he seemed so far away. Sam tried to open his eyes, to look for Dean, but his mind refused.

At last he opened one eye. Light flooded in, fueling the ache in his head and he squeezed his eyes shut again, his face contorted in pain.

Dean was shaking his shoulder now. He knew it should annoy him, anger him even, but he couldn't bring himself to care just then.

His head started to feel fuzzy and he was sure that if he opened his eyes, he would see black spots dancing in the corners of his vision. He felt a wave of nausea roll over him and before he knew it he was on the bathroom floor leaning over the toilet, eyes still shut.

He heard Dean standing outside the door waiting for Sam. He helped Sam back to bed and soon, Sam fell into the welcoming throws of unconciousness.

 

When he regained consciousness, his chest was sore. He imagined it was because of the nausea and vomiting.

He chanced cracking his eyelids open slightly. The room was dark. Sam looked at the clock. 10am. This room should be flooded with sunlight. He looked over to see that someone had pulled the heavy shades over the window, and he assumed it had been Dean. All the lights in the small motel room were off. He trusted that had been Dean as well. Come to think of it, where was Dean? Sam stood up and decided to try turning on just one light. The dank little lamp that sat on the nightstand. He looked around the motel and, after seeing not head nor tail of Dean, decided he must've gone out.

Sam's migraine didn't return and he slowly opened the shades, smidge by painful smidge.

 

It was nearly noon when Dean walked through the door. "Sammy!" He said, pulling his younger brother into a tight embrace, "glad you're awake. How ya feeling?"

"I'm. . . I'm fine Dean." Sam said, chuckling a little at the end. His older brother just nodded.

"You hungry?" Dean asked, heading towards the fridge. Sam shook his head.

"Thanks for closing the blinds and turning all of the lights off." Sam called.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked around a bite of leftover sandwich.

"When I woke up all the lights were off and the shades were pulled shut. That wasn't you?" Sam asked skeptically. Dean shook his head.

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. Who else could it have been? Dean locked the door when he left and it didn't look to be damaged at all. Besides, who would break into a motel room just to close the shades and turn off the lights? Then he understood. "Gabriel." He said quietly. It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

"What?" Dean called, still rummaging through the fridge.

"Nothing," Sam said, shaking his head.

He looked up at the ceiling, but his mind went beyond, to where he imagined heaven would be. 

"Thank you." He said. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this, tanks ily! The next few updates might be a day or two late because I'm currently devoting most of my free time towards preparing for the school talent show! Leave a comment, feel free to critique or makes suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam seems to be getting better. Can Dean risk leaving him on his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one isn't too short I put a lot of work into it. Have some fluff :3

Two weeks went by without a single nightmare, flashback, or migraine, and Sam had let himself begin to hope that it was over.

He and Dean found themselves in Atlanta.

They had just wrapped up a case when Dean suggested they take a day or two, play up the casinos, make some extra money.

Sam wasn't one to gamble but, as long as Dean didn't gamble his life away, which almost happened once, Sam didn't mind taking a day or two off.

Dean had just headed out to one of the casinos, planning to spend all night there and sleep the next day.

Sam was just about to grab himself a beer and settle down in front of the tv when it happened. Another skull-crushing migraine washed over him, but this one was different than the last. He felt as if someone was reaching up into his head and squeezing his brain. He tried to make his way back to the couch, sticking his arms out in front of him like a blind man. He bumped an end table, heard something fall off and shatter, and before he knew it, he had fallen as well. A shard of glass broke through the skin on his palm, another went into his leg. His eyes were still closed but just then there was a huge flash of light. So huge that he was sure he wouldn't be able to see even if he did open his eyes.

The next moment, he could feel small, rough hand grab him, helping him up and to the couch. They pulled the shard out of Sam's palm and cleaned the wound, wrapping it in gauze. "Dean?" Sam asked. His eyes were still closed and he didn't dare open them and risk passing out from another migraine.

"Guess again, Sasquatch. Gimme your hand." The small angel said, holding out his hand for Sam's. Sam obliged and Gabriel turned his hand over, pulling out the large shard of glass that had wedged itself inside his skin.

"Gabriel, how did you-?" Sam began, but was cut off by the smaller man.

"I told you, I've been watching." He began to clean up Sam's palm. "This is real deep Sam. Why do you have to be such a clutz?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

Sam blushed. Too flustered to say anything else, he just said a small 'sorry'. It was then that he finally opened his eyes. He looked up at Gabriel. He noticed that the angel looked old and tired.

As Gabriel finished wrapping Sam's hand in gauze, Sam leaned in and wrapped his arms around the smaller man gently. Gabriel tensed at first, but then relaxed and looked up at Sam, a small smile playing on his lips as he stood up.

Just as Gabriel was about to leave, Sam reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Wait. . . Won't you. . . Stay awhile?" Sam asked, blushing violently and looking down at his shoes.

Gabriel just laughed and sat down on the couch beside Sam, who, beaming happily, offered him a beer. Gabriel nodded, thanking him, and Sam got up to get two bottles.

When he came back, Gabriel was watching him, an almost unnoticeable blush creeping up into his face. Sam chuckled as he sat back down, handing Gabriel a bottle.

Gabriel took the bottle as Sam reached for the remote. They surfed through the channels looking for a good movie and finally decided on Back to the Future. They watched in silence as Mcfly attempts to repair his history.

After awhile, Gabriel decides that he's cold and moves closer to Sam, pushing their bodies together. Sam seems taken aback by this, but after a moment he puts his arm around Gabriel, resting his head atop Gabriel's sandy brown hair.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, after they had sat like that for awhile.

"Hm?" Sam asked sleepily. He had just begun to doze off when Gabriel's voice awoke him.

"Can I. . ." Gabriel worried the inside of his cheek, working up the nerve to ask what he was about to. "Can I stay with you and Dean for awhile?" He asked nervously.

Sam pulled back to look at the little angel. "What's wrong?" He asked, sensing Gabriel's unease, not towards asking the question, but just in general. 

Gabriel sighed, kniwing he would have to explain himself. "It's just, I'm so lonely." He blurted. Oh gosh, he hadn't meant to sound so desperate and needy. "What I mean to say is that, well, everyone in heaven thinks I'm dead." That wasn't what he had wanted to say. Trying again he said, "you guys are all I have right now." He stopped there, internally cursing himself.

Sam chuckled a bit and pulled the angel into a tight hug. "Of course you can. But no tricks!" He added as an afterthought. They then went back to sitting like they had been before, and Gabriel, exhausted, soon fell asleep in Sam's warm embrace.

Sam dozed off shortly after that, and when he woke up it was nearly four in the morning. He carefully untangled himself from Gabriel and went to shut off the tv. He draped a blanket over the angel and quietly went to dispose of the now empty beer bottles.

Sam took the garbage bag and headed out to the dumpster. As he chucked the bag in, he glanced down at his hand, deciding that he should probably change the gauze soon, and did that lamp ever get cleaned up?

He shrugged and looked up at the sky. It was still too early for the sun to come up but, for once, he was sure that it would. He stayed like that for awhile, staring at the stars. Eventually he got up and headed back into the motel room.

Gabriel lay sleeping on the couch, now curled in on himself to make up for Sam's absence. The lamp still lay on the floor, broken into many small shards of glass and clay. He quietly pulled the garbage over, placing each shard inside of it, being careful not to cut himself again. When he was finished, he took that bag to the dumpster and threw it in with the other one.

He went back inside, dug the first aid kit back out of one of the kitchen cabinets (God how had Gabriel found it in all this mess?) He pulled it off the shelf and opened it up, unwrapping the gauze that was already on his hand. The cut didn't look good, but it also didn't look as bad as he had expected. He cleaned it up a bit and wrapped in new gauze.

It was a bit past five now. No point in going back to sleep. Dean planned to be back by six. Sam decided to make himself some coffee, quietly putting on a pot.

He had just gotten out his laptop when he heard the Impala pull up. He checked the time: 5:47. He glanced over at Gabriel as Dean cut the engine, making sure the angel was still asleep. Sam went outside to meet his brother.

"Hey Dean." Sam said, scratching his head.

"Hey Sammy what's up?" Dean looked tired but happy. He must've had a good run at the casino.

"There's something we need to talk about." Sam said, subconsciously glancing back towards the motel room. Dean followed his gaze and opened the door, looking inside. 

"Sam, what the hell?" Dean asked. Sam put a finger to his lips and quietly shut the door so as not to wake the still sleeping angel.

"Dean, he, he's been helping me. With the nightmares and the headaches ans stuff." Sam began. "After you left today I had a really bad headache. I broke a lamp and cut my hand." Sam held up his now bandaged hand for proof. "Anyways Gabriel helped me. He cleaned up my cuts and bandaged them and, well, he was about to leave and I asked him not to." Sam blushed a bit as he said this and looked down, his shoes suddenly becoming very interesting.

"Ok?" Dean asked, sensing there was more to the story.

"Anyways, he, he doesn't have anyone and he, asked if he could stay with us for awhile?" Sam asked, completely serious.

"I guess there's no reason he can't." Dean said after awhile, although he didn't personally seem pleased with his answer. "But I thought Gabriel was dead?" 

"What's dead doesn't always stay dead." Sam headed back inside the motel room, Dean following closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, suggestions, ideas, anything at all -looks around, whispers- pleas talk to me I'm so bored


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry the update took so long! Things were kinda hectic this last week because of the tlanet show the, of course, Day of the Doctor!

Gabriel woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepingly. He wondered how long he had been asleep, but mostly, he wondered where Sam was.

He looked around the room and saw thay it was clean. The trash had been taken out, the broken lamp cleaned up. There was a blanket from one of the beds draped over him but the other was neatly made up and he began to worry that Sam had changed his mind. Or that Dean had vetoed the decision and Sam had gone along with it. He had just gotten up, ready to leave and still slightly panicked, when the door cracked open. Gabriel jumped and looked over to the doorway where Sam stood. When he saw the panicked look in Gabriel's eyes he came over and hugged the angel. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked

"I, I thought you guys had left me here." Gabriel said. Now that he knew they hadn't, he felt stupid for ever thinking that they would.

But Sam didn't tell him he was stupid for thinking that. "No of course not. We were just outside talking is all. Didn't want to wake you." Sam said as Dean walked in.

As soon as Gabriel saw Dean he pulled out of Sam's grasp, looking up at the older, shorter brother awkwardly. "Hey Dean-o." He said.

Dean rolled his eyes and climbed into one of the motel beds, falling asleep quickly.

"We have about three hours until he wakes up. Wanna go get some food?" Sam whispered. Gabriel nodded eagerly and followed Sam out the door.

They walked to the diner about a block or two away and sat down in the corner booth.

"So. . ." Sam started awkwardly. Gabriel glanced up at him, causing Sam to blush. "Uhm. . . If you're gonna be staying with us, me and Dean, you know, things might get sort of, well, dangerous." He said cautiously. He didn't want to deter the smaller man from staying with them.

"Obviously." Gabriel scoffed light-heartedly. "It may come as a shock, but I actually am aware of what you and your brother like to get into during your. . . Free time.” He said, groping for the last word. Sam just nodded. When the waitress came round to take their order they both asked for pancakes and bacon. After she had gone to put in their order, they fall back into silence. It wasn’t exactly awkward, it wasn’t exactly comfortable. That was when Gabriel’s foot tapped Sam’s underneath the table, causing the taller man to look up at his angel and smile.

His angel. He liked the thought.

They ate their pancakes in comfortable silence, paid the check, and began heading back towards the motel. “Thanks for the meal.” Gabriel said quietly, as if it hurt his pride to say it. His hands were stuffed inside his pockets, his body hunched over. A less observant person would think he was upset about something, but Sam could tell that he was cold. He reached his arm out, grabbing Gabriel’s shoulder and pulling the angel into him.

“Thanks.” Gabriel said. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they finally reached the motel, it was nearly 8am. As they were nearing the door to their room, Sam stopped Gabriel just outside it. He looked nervous and slightly uncomfortable.  
“You can’t think about it ya know. You just gotta dive in and worry about the consequences afterwards.” Gabriel said, understanding what Sam wanted to do. Then, before Sam could say another word, the angel leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t hesitant, rather it was firm and strong. Sam had been caught slightly off guard but quickly melted into the kiss, parting his lips slightly, giving Gabriel’s tongue just enough room to slide into Sam’s mouth. Their tongues tangled together. After a minute they broke apart, both breathing heavily and smiling at each other. Sam extended his hand to Gabriel and the angel took it as Sam opened the door and they walked inside.

 

Dean was standing by the sink, brewing a pot of coffee when his brother walked in, hand-in-hand with Gabriel.

“What did you do? Run back here?” Dean asked skeptically. “You guys are completely winded!” He chuckled.

Gabriel blushed, but Sam answered coolly, “Running is perfectly healthy Dean. Maybe you should try it.”

“I resent that,” Dean said, turning back to his coffee pot. Sam used the lull in conversation as an opportunity to look down at Gabriel and wink. The angel laughed and let go of Sam’s hand, going to sit down on the motel sofa.

“So what’s the plan?” Sam asked. “About time to start another hunt?”

“Yeah I think so. They definitely aren’t letting me back in the casinos.” Dean chuckled, but Sam knew he was serious.

Sam grabbed his laptop and got to work looking for odd deaths. It couldn’t have been more than 15, 20 minutes before Sam found something that screamed ‘rugaroo.’ “Let’s go!” He said.

They spent the next half hour loading the Impala and then headed to San Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was kinda short. Be warned because depending on if I write what I'm planning to for next week, the rating of this fic will go up quite a bit I hope you guys enjoyed. Please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been busy what with my debate convention and just studying for finals and getting ready for Christmas. Anyways here it is, sorry of it's short.

It was fairly late when they got to San Diego, perfect time to do some research. Dean sat at the table drinking a beer, Sam on the couch with his laptop, Gabriel seated next to him.

It wasn't long before the angel began to drift off to sleep. Sam pulled Gabriel closer, one arm around the angel as the other continued to type. 

Soon, Sam found what he was looking for. He grabbed a pen and paper from the coffee table very carefully so as not to disturb Gabriel and jotted down a few notes. Then he closed his laptop and placed it, along with the pen and paper, carefully back onto the coffee table.

“. . . S. . am.” Gabriel mumbled in his sleep. Sam was startled by the noise and looked down at the sleeping angel, who had a smirk on his face. Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to know just what the angel was dreaming about, but he was about to find out.

"Wooooow Sam. It's so big!" He said, flailing his arms in an attempt to convey the unknown object's size.

Sam blushed as he realized what the angel must be dreaming about. As fate would have it, Dean chose that exact moment to walk through the door.

"Hey Dean." Sam called. Dean grunted his reply and headed to the fridge for a bottle of beer. While Dean's back was turned to them, Sam quickly and gently woke the angel sleeping on his lap. Gabriel was none to happy with being awoken from such a good dream, but when he looked up at Sam and saw the blush that inflamed the taller man's face, he knew he must've beeb talking in his sleep.

"It's not what you--" Gabriel started, but Sam cut him off.

"We'll talk later." He said quietly, motioning to Dean, who was now making his way Into the room, beer bottle in hand.

Gabriel quickly scrambled off Sam's lap and took a seat next to him. He did, however, slip his hand into Sam's.

"What are you so happy about?" Dean asked, scowling at Sam's beaming face.

"Nothing. So did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean began, opening up to a page in his notepad that was covered in scribbles. " It turns out that every few weeks somebody, different person each week, calls in a suspected crime scene. The witnesses all claim to have seen blood spatters on the cement, walls, floor, whatever. Some of them say they even saw dismembered body parts that look to have been chewed on by some animal." He said.

"Doesn't sound like typical rugaroo behaviour." Sam noted. Dean shook his head in agreement.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked. They needed something with which to start a fire very quickly.

"There's a place thay sells propane about a mile out from here. Should we go?" Sam asked, grabbing the paper with the address. Dean nodded.

"You coming?" Sam asked. The question was directed at Gabriel and the angel nodded enthusiastically. As theu headed out, Sam put his arm around Gabriel's shoulder.

"You're right, it is big." Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear as they left the motel room. A blush crept into the angel's face and Sam threw his head back and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guus like. I'm pushong updates back to every other week now, at least until after finals. I'll try to write longer chapters in order to compensate. Please comment, I desperately need feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a brief bit of smut. I'm sorry if it's short, I tried to make it a bit longer.

Sam, Dean, and Gabriel returned to the motel after they had ganked the rugaroo. Sam was on his laptop, searching for another hunt, when Dean's cell rang.

"Yeah?" Dean said, answering the phone only after checking his caller ID. "What exactly is it?" He asked, brow furrowed in concentration. "Where? That's, like, a days drive from here!" He exclaimed, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper and writing some things down. "Alright I'll be there in 36 hours." He said, flipping the phone shut.

"Who was it?" Sam asked, watching Dean curiously.

"That was Bobby. He needs some help with a hunt. Something about a Basilisk?" Dean said, heading towards his bed and pulling the bag of guns out from under it. He started hastily cleaning each one.

"He only needs one of us, so I figured I'd go, but be on call incase we need information, ok?" Dean asked, putting the guns back into the bag as he finished cleaning them.

"Sure thing. You want me to stay here with Gabe?" Sam had phrased it like a question but Dean knew it wasn't so he just nodded and headed out the door.

 

"We've got this place to ourselves?" Gabriel asked as soon as they heard the Impala drive off. Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"We also have at least 24 hours before Dean calls on us for any info." Sam said, smiling mischeviously, in a way Gabriel had never seen him smile. It freaked him out and turned him on at the same time.

In the next instant they were on the bed, tangled up in each other. One pair of lips met another in a burst of passion. They broke apart after a few minutes, breathing heavily, still embraced in each other.

Once they had had enough time to catch their breathes they went back in, tearing at each others clothes. Sam swore he heard something rip but he could not possibly care any less. 

Shirts came off first, greedy hands feeling every part of their targets chest, down to the stomach. The pants were next, two bodies, one leaning over the other, holding him down by the arms.

Sam looked down at Gabriel and smiled. The angel quickly leaned up and kissed Sam. He couldn't do much else because Sam was holding him down against the bed. Finally boxers gave way to bare skin, erect and ready.

Sam had no qualms about what he did next. Gabriel let out a moan and the two of them eased into a slow fuck.

"Sam. . ." Gabriel moaned. Sam leaned down and kissed him roughly, picking up the pace. Gabriel's moans got louder as he approached climax and soon Sam joined him in his chorus.

After they had both finished, theu lay together on the bed, intertwined with each other, breathing heavily.

"We should do this more often." Gabriel leaned over and kissed Sam on the corner of his mouth.

The taller man smiled, "yes, we should."

 

When Sam woke up later, he realized that he was still in bed with Gabriel, neither one of them dressed. He got up slowly so as not to wake the sleeping angel and checked the time.

He still had about nine hours before Dean met up with Bobby, so he headed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

Within 30 minutes he was fully dressed and ready to do. . . He didn't know what. But he wanted to do something. He decided to go for some food. He quickly jotted down a note for Gabriel, leaving it on his pillow, and headed out the door. He was going to have to walk, since Dean had taken the Impala, so he didn't expect to be back for an hour or two.

 

When Gabriel woke up, he was alone in the hotel. A moment of panic swept through him, thinking that maybe Sam had left him. Maybe he had done something wrong. But then he saw the note on Sam's pillow.  
/Dear Gabriel,  
Don't worry, I didn't ditch you and everything's fine/  
Is he really that predictable? He keeps reading,  
/I just went out to get some food. I'll be back in an hour or so. There are some clean clothes on the table for you, help yourself to a show. There are a few lollipops in the bag under my bed. Try not to eat them all. See you soon, Sam./

Gabriel wondered how long ago Sam had left and how long it would be until he was back. He grabbed the clothes from the table and hopped into the shower.

After his shower, Gabriel found the bag Sam had mentioned and grabbed a lolly, unwrapping it and slipping it into his mouth. He straightened up the bed since there wasn't much else to do, and then he waited.

It wasn't long after thay before Sam walked through the door, carrying two big bags of takeout. Gabriel walked over and took one of the bags, helping Sam carry them to the table.

"I see you enjoyed my lolly stash." Sam said, eyeing the many wrappers that littered the floor. He chuckled as he bent down to pick them up.

They ate in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence between friends who have no need for words.

Sam smiled up at Gabriel and the angel blushed, smiling back. The hunter kicked him lightly under the table.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sam asked, beginning to clear the dishes and throw the trash away.

"Sure." Gabriel said, getting up to help him.

"What should we watch?" Sam asked after theu had settled onto the couch. Gabriel shrugged so Sam began to browse the menu. They eventually settled on The Breakfast Club.

Gabriel snuggled into Sam's side and the two of them soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on there only being two or three more chapters. They'll probably be significantly longer than previous chapters. Please comment I desperately crave your feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has finally met up with Bobby. Meanwhile, passion ensues during a trip to the rollerink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to formally apologize for two things.  
> 1\. That this update took so long (I was really busy I will try to be more timely)  
> 2\. That this fanfiction started off seriously and if you were expecting something really serious you have been misinformed. Sorry :)

Sam woke up to the obnoxious ring of his phone. He was about to let it go to voicemail when he remembered that it was probably Dean calling.

"Yeah," Sam answered groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Sammy, did I wake you?" Dean asked on the other end.

"Nah," Sam said with a smile, "whatcha need?"

"Well, we found the Basilisk, but, uh, we have no idea how to kill it."

Sam headed over to his laptop and opened it up. He was silent as he typed away at the keys.

It was a few minutes before Sam answered. "Well, it's not going to be a fun job," he said, reading from the website he had found. "Basilisks are practically immortal, and there are only to ways to kill it. If you can get a fang from the Basilisks mouth, the poison from that will kill the Basilisk itself."

"Ok, what's the other way?" Dean asked

Sam read on, "if a fang cannot be obtained, some have had luck throwing the Basilisk off of veey tall structures, so, like a cliff or something."

"Alright, thanks Sammy." Dean said, hanging up the phone.

Sam looked over at Gabriel, who was still sleeping, curled up next to him.

Sam got up carefully, wondering how Gabriel was still asleep with all the noise he had made.

Sam made his way to the small motel fridge and pulled out a stack of cold pancakes. He popped them in the microwave and dug out the syrup while they were heating.

The smell of food finally woke Gabriel up, and he slowly made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head. Breakfast is just about . . . Ready." The microwave started beeping and Sam pulled out the plate of now hot pancakes.

"Thanks," Gabriel said sleepily, easily devouring six pancakes and heading in for seconds.

"So, we're by ourselves again today." Sam said. Gabriel nodded, not exactly catching on as quickly as Sam had expected. "So," Sam continued, "I was thinking we could go rollerblading?" Sam asked.

Gabriel stopped eating and looked up at him. He thought about it for a minute. "Sure," he said, "although I'm not really sure how?"

"That's fine, I can teach you." Sam said. He cleaned up from breakfast while Gabriel got dressed and then they walked to the roller rink together, holding hands the whole way.

When they got there they rented skates, which took awhile because Gabriel did not know what shoe size was or what size his feet were.

Sam helped Gabriel lace up his skates and then helped him make his way unsteadily to the rink. Sam stepped in first and then held his hand out for Gabriel. 

Sam led Gabriel to the middle, where the little kids who don't yet have a sense of balance usually practice, so that he couod get the hand of it. After a minute or two, maybe ten or twenty, Gabriel finally seemed to have a handle on the art of rollerblading.

"Wanna get out of the middle?" Sam asked, a wiry grin on his face. Gabriel nodded and they took hold of each other's hands, making their way to the outer rink.

The first couple of laps were fine, they skated in a smooth eclipse, still holding each other's hands.

Gabriel lost control for a moment, bumping into the taller man and causing him to fall flat on his back. Gabriel, still holding Sam's hand, fell on top of him.

"You ok?" They both asked at the same time. Each laughed, and Sam leaned up, placing a light kiss on the angel's lips. Theu kissed three more times before Gabriel finally stood up, reaching a hand down to help Sam up.

"Thanks," Sam said, grabbing the hand and pulling himself up. The two skated for awhile longer. Gabriel fell two more times, but he still didn't want to leave when Sam said it was time to go.

"Come on, they're gonna close soon." Sam laughed. They made it back to the motel by around 8 at night. "I'm gonna take a shower." San shot Gabriel a look and headed to the bathroom.

Gabriel followed and they started undressing each other. Sometime in between the mad passionate kisses they ended up in the shower, underneath a stream of warm water. Soon Gabriel was on his knees, Sam in his mouth. The angel made easy work of him, Sam moaning with each pulse. Soon enough, the hunter was satisfied. 

Now Sam was on his knees. He got Gabriel all excited, then pulled back. Sam liked to leave Gabriel begging for more, and beg the angel did. "Sam," he moaned in protest. The hubter laughed and continued the task of going down on his angel until they had both been satisfied.

Their bodies pressed against each other as the passionate, love hungry kisses resumed.

Eventually they made their way out of the shower, breaking apart only to get dressed. They continued all the way to the bedroom.

Sam finally broke the connection, slipping into his bed. "Cone to bed," he said, spreading his arms. The angel smiled and slid into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be soon thatnks for sticking with me I will keep updating I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean still isn't back from his hunt, and Gabriel has something up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long I feel like a horrible person. Ran into some personal issues and had to sort them out. I promise I will try to be quicker, and there are only going to be two or three more chapters anyways :)

When Sam awoke the next morning, he was surprised to discover that he was alone in the bed. A quick search of the motel room revealed that Gabriel wasn't there. Sam thought little of it, after all he had probably just gone out for some fresh air. Still, he had no way of knowing when the angel had left, and after an hour he began to worry.

His worrying was put on hold, however, when his phone began to ring. The familiar ringtone told him that it was his brother calling. "Yeah?" He said, picking up before the phone had a chance to ring twice.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean's familiar voice seeped out from the other line. "We finally ganked that son of a bitch, so I'm heading back. I should be there midday tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Sam said distractedly, for Gabriel had just walked through the door. Sam hastily finished his conversation with Dean and hung up the phone, turning his attention to the angel.

"And where've you been?" He asked the angel. His voice was stern and he sounded almost like a mother or concerned older sibling.

"Relax Sammich, I just went out to get us some breakfast, although it's really more like lunch now." Gabriel replied coolly, pulling a large brown paper bag from behind his back.

Sam smiled and, upon Gabriel's request, grabbed two plates from the motel cupboard. Gabriel pulled out two food containers and set one down on each plate.

"This one's yours," he told Sam, pointing to the larger container. Sam sat down and opened the container to find a salad of fruit and fresh greens. He chuckled and smiled at Gabriel as the angel opened his container to reveal pancakes smother in various flavours of syrup.

"You can't mix flavours!" Sam said indignantly. 

"Can't I?" The angel asked, cutting off a chunk of pancake and popping it into his mouth. That was how the rest of their brunch went. When Gabriel had finished the last of his pancakes, he put down his fork and looked up at Sam. "I have an idea of what we can do today." He said with a smile.

"Oh really? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Do you trust me?" The angel replied. Sam didn't hesitate to nod. The angel just smiled and said nothing more. After they had cleaned up, upon Sam's request, the two of them headed towards the shower, repeating last night's routine.

After they had finished their shower and gotten dressed, they headed to their destination. Gabriel led the way, since he still refused to tell Sam where they were going.

They found themselves standing at the entrance to the local zoo. "The zoo? Really?" Sam chuckled and, intertwining his fingers with Gabriel's, walked inside.

"Don't knock it." Gabriel said defensively. He led Sam around, pulling him this way and that. They saw the lions, giraffes, zebras. "I just love seals," Gabriel said, when they had at last made it to the back of the zoo and the exhibits there, which included a seal tank. "I could just watch them all day." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Buuuut. . . That's not what I brought you here for." Gabriel said. Sam could tell by the angel's sly smile that he was up to something. He grabbed Sam’s hand and again started leading him. He headed towards the back corner of the zoo, where the forest-dwelling animals were kept. Gabriel brought Sam up to one enclosure in particular. There was a large pond in the middle of it. The pond was surrounded by a small clearing, but the rest of the enclosure was peppered with trees.

“What exactly am I looking at here?” Sam asked, peering around, unable to spot the animal that the enclosure belonged to.

“Just be patient.” Gabriel said. They stood there for a good ten minutes, but eventually something started moving in the trees. Sam turned to glare at Gabriel as a large moose made its way toward the pond.

“A moose?” He asked incredulously. “Really? Why?”

Gabriel stood on his tiptoes so as to whisper into Sam’s ear. “We’re gonna steal it.” He said, grinning.

The smile dropped from Sam’s lips. “No, nuh uh, no way. I am NOT helping you steal a MOOSE!” He stressed the last word. “What are you even going to do with it?”

“Relax, Sammich,” Gabriel said coolly, “you just have to create a distraction so that I can pop into the enclosure without anyone seeing. Go over there a pretend to faint.”  
Sam glared at Gabriel but, knowing it was useless to fight with the stubborn angel, he reluctantly followed Gabriel’s instruction.

As a mob of worried zoo-goers and staff began to crowd around Sam, Gabriel popped into the enclosure and disappeared amoung the trees. After a moment he was again outside the enclosure and went over to Sam. The worried onlookers watched as Gabriel reached out and hand and helped Sam up. The walked out of the zoo hand-in-hand.

“So where’s the moose?” Sam asked back in the motel. Gabriel pulled a moose action figure out of his pocket and set it on the floor.

“Might wanna get the lamps and tv out of here.” He said. Sam nodded and put all the breakable items in the bathroom, closing the door. Then, the moose figure once again became a real life moose. Sam laughed and walked up to the moose slowly, eventually getting close enough to pat its side.

Sam went out to get some food for them and the moose, and after they had all eaten Sam and Gabriel got into bed, curled up together, and laughed about their moose. It was a girl moose, which Gabriel had decided to name Samantha in a mocking gesture.

They soon fell asleep, tangled up in each other beneath the covers.

 

They woke up to a startled scream. Sam began to laugh as he realized who the scream must belong to. He reached across Gabriel’s body, still sound asleep, and turned on the light to reveal Dean standing in the motel doorway, clutching his chest.

The moose stood directly in front of Dean, a half-chewed couch cushion hanging from its mouth.

Dean looked over at Sam, who shrugged and continued to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried writing one that was a bit longer. PLEASE give me feedback I need your help to improve!


End file.
